


this night's a perfect shade of dark blue

by cakecakecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, I don't really go here but Verse Lance is Important, Lance is a Verse, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, angsty keith, keith is TRYING, lance study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: actions speak louder than words, but sometimes words are needed.





	this night's a perfect shade of dark blue

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoy voltron very casually, in spurts -- please forgive me if my understanding of characters is a little off! this is a belated birthday present for a friend who loves klance and i enjoy this dynamic so much so i wanted to give her some content to read :')

Lance is spoiled. 

Maybe not the _most_ spoiled -- Allura is a princess, after all, and Shiro is basically royalty in his own right, the Black Paladin and all -- but if he had to place the Third Most Spoiled in the group, he'd nominate himself. 

Lance is always the first one Keith reaches for after spilling his cum on Shiro's chest; the first to kiss Allura after Hunk wipes his mouth clean of her juices. His hands are the first Pidge always clutches, no matter who else she's under (or on top of), and Hunk -- who can't let twenty seconds pass without praising somebody in bed -- chooses him to shower with compliments and kisses at least eight times out of ten. If he's counting. Which he's not, of course, because that'd be totally weird. But if he had to make an educated guess, he'd guess eight times out of ten. Or four out of six, because there's six of them. (Six.) Man, he's a lucky guy -- The Luckiest Guy in the Galaxy. 

He thinks he can at least give himself that superlative. Lance looks over Keith's shoulder and watches Allura's eyes dance over his face, Pidge's fairy lights shimmering in their crystal-blue swirls. Her lips curl over her pearly teeth in a saucy, knowing grin, the grin she saves for just before she does something like (oh boy) reach her hand out to turn Keith's face toward her and (geez) run her tongue along the pale column of his neck as Pidge tugs on his ear with her teeth. Hunk shifts at Lance's left, his big hand cradling his head as he leans back, Shiro's chest pressed hard against him. Luckiest Guy in the Galaxy, Lance repeats to himself dreamily, his fingers winding in Allura's. 

The princess rests their entwined hands on Keith's shoulder, sucking at his neck as he groans, trying hard to suppress the whining that Pidge loves hearing so much. She bites at Lance's earlobe, reaching across his chest to grab a handful of Hunk's shirt -- Shiro kisses her shoulder, his fingers digging into Lance's slim waist as he draws a groan out of the smaller girl. Lance palms at the tent in Keith's pants and watches his jaw fall slack.

"Lance..."

"Doin' okay there, buddy?" Hunk asks Keith, brushing his thumb along his lower lip as Allura bites and nips at the nape of his neck, her nose in his hair. Pidge pulls off of Lance and licks at the shell of his ear.

"He looks more than okay -- "

"Pidge," Keith groans, warning, clawing at Lance's baggy night shirt (his face when he gets frustrated, oh man). He can feel Shiro's hard-on against the small of his back. Allura giggles. 

"Is there something you want, Keith?" 

He tilts back his head, grabbing at Allura's ponytail to pull her in for a sloppy kiss, muttering against her lips -- "...wanna...be inside somebody..."

Her mouth smacks wet against his as her hypnotic laughter ripples through and infects the others, melodic and thrilling and fanning the already bursting flames in the pit of Lance's chest. "I'm sorry, Keith, I didn't quite catch that."

The tips of his ears burn red and Lance chews on his lip, feeling Shiro holding him tighter as Pidge pushes her small breasts against Keith's bare shoulders. Hunk pushes his bangs out of his eyes, his voice a smooth, dusky hum. 

"It's okay, Keith, we're all here, we wanna give you whatever you want." 

"Lance," Keith murmurs, his lashes batting against his reddening cheeks. Lance feels his heart seize.

"Wh...huh?" 

"Lance," Keith says again, raspy and harsh. "I -- I wanna fuck Lance. Just Lance. "

Brief awkward silence befalls the group as they pass glances back and forth between their prodigal paladin and current red pilot, the wheels in their heads rolling quickly as they hesitate in their positions on the bed. Keith squeezes Pidge's thigh assuringly, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"I don't -- I'm sorry, I just...this time, I'd really just like..." He looks darkly at Lance, the dark of his eyes gleaming with something he can't quite read, bearing on pleading. 

Keith's aversion to talking bleeds into his bedroom behavior -- he doesn't use words to express his affection, which is totally cool with everyone, but he's very bad at asking for what he wants, which isn't so much as cool as it is, admittedly, frustrating. Shiro's usually the only one who can coax him into asking for what he'd like, so for him to be so forward is -- jarring. Delightful, but jarring. Lance is glad he's not the only one taken aback, and also glad that he'd rather not have the group disperse -- bottoming in itself isn't something new for him, but. _Keith_ being the one inside him? Lance swallows.

Sure, he's kissed Keith. He's touched him. They've touched each other, with the rest of them present and on their own -- he's shoved him against cabin walls and inched into his lap in the bath and slithered into his bed -- but he's never -- he'd hadn't -- 

"If you don't want to, it's okay, I -- "

"No, no," Lance breaks his chain of thought. "I'm just -- you've never asked to be alone with me."

"I know," Keith mutters, "I know but. It's long overdue, don't you think?"

Blood rushes to his face as Keith's voice drops lower, duskier; the hazy look in his dark eyes giving his stomach that fluttery feeling. Shiro slides his warm hands up under his shirt, tracing along his spine. 

"You gonna be okay?" The question is for Keith, who nods assuredly. 

"If you guys don't mind."

"Oh no, by all means," Allura purrs, combing a hand through Keith's dark waves as she rises up from the bed. Hunk follows, the mattress lifting signficantly as he and Pidge both start for their exit.

"If you want a round two, we'll be up," the small girl winks, sliding her glasses back on as she trots behind the princess. Shiro unwraps his arms from around Lance and presses a kiss to Keith's forehead, no words following. No words needed. Lance swallows thickly. 

Keith has always been pretty (that's cheesy, but accurate) with his coal-black locks falling in his eyes, his skin glowing in the slivers of moonlight. His chest rises and falls, bare save for the lazy draping of the sheets around his waist. He shifts his legs, more open, almost like he wants to draw his eyes further downward -- he was already getting hard, but the bulge is in his boxers is protruding --

"Lance," he huffs out, eyes droopy and glimmering as he leans forward. He shuts them, pouting his pinkened lips before Lance takes hold of his arm. 

"Wait." He stammers, watching Keith blink, befuddled. "I don't wanna just -- we never really -- "

Keith's brows crease together. "I..."

"I don't wanna sound like a brat," Lance prefaces, feeling silly now that's he's opened his mouth, but he's gone ahead and opened it, so he might as well -- "but I don't wanna just...flip over and let you go at it without really getting it out of you first."

"Getting what out of me," he says without it sound like a question at all -- he's doing that Keith thing again, that thing where he gets his guard up and makes it so hard to want to speak your mind for fear of never being able to break it down. Well, if he's gonna be getting his dick in, he's not allowed that luxury anymore. No more bars. Lance smiles -- impishly, but sweetly too. 

"I know we've talked about this -- or tried to," he starts, his confidence expanding with every breath, "and I know where you stand. I know you love each one of us in your own way, and I know Shiro is something special. But I also know..."

He (bravely) moves to take Keith's pale hand in his, turning it over in his palm as Keith stares at him under thick lashes, anticipating. "I know that you have trouble vocalizing it, that accepting your capacity to feel like this is scary, but I know you like me the same way that I like you -- the way you like Shiro -- and I guess I just..."

Keith's lip is clenched between his teeth, his dark eyes hidden in his fringe as Lance feels his voice cracking. 

"I just wanna hear you say it to me, without any hesitation," he finishes, feeling Keith's fingers trembling in his clutch. "I know you've said actions speak louder than words, and I know it's true, but...I don't want that to turn into an excuse for you to keep -- "

Stealing the words from his mouth, Keith presses his lips against Lance's with fierce intent, his fingers clasped in his hand so tightly he feels his pulse thrumming. He sighs inwardly, with a mental roll of his eyes -- he was just about to tell him he shouldn't do this, and gets ready to scold him, but the second he pulls away, Keith's gaze drops to his lap.

"I know I'm not the best with words," he mutters apologetically. "Not with you. With you I just -- it's not as easy...talking about those feelings."

Lance's brows crease as his jaw falls open to retort, but Keith cuts him off -- "I know that sounds -- bad -- "

"Yeah, well -- "

"I'm trying, okay?" Keith tells him, honest and raw, from the pit of his chest, looking him unblinking and straight. "We've always had gaps between us, Lance -- and they've always been my fault. I don't wanna wait til it's too late to fill them."

Reaching out, Lance cups his cheek, thumbing along the curve of his jaw as he decides not to combat his statement -- the rifts between them have been as much Keith's fault as his own -- perhaps his even more so his own. Lance is a drama queen compared to Keith's stubborn ass, but rather than argue about who takes the blame for the tears in the fabric of their bond, he wants to focus on threading them together. It doesn't matter who ripped it in the first place -- or if maybe this is sewing a new patch onto something that's been missing a pocket. He's not sure which metaphor really fits -- maybe there isn't one for them. He smiles into their next kiss, enveloping his lips in his, warm and wet and yearning. 

It's tantalizing, kissing Keith knowing that it's going to lead somewhere. Their makeout sessions usually end in someone else taking care of either one of them, Allura in Lance's lap and Shiro in Keith's. And when they're alone, in heated silence, separate relief in the showers or on the docks or in their bedrooms. When this group relationship started Lance had no idea Keith wanted anything to do with him at all, or rather misunderstood the barrier between them. He wasn't sure which one of them set that barrier in the first place, or when exactly it was taken down -- partially, anyway. For as much as he rips on Keith for being so distant, it was the former red paladin who made the first dent in the guardian wall, when after dinner one night he cornered him in the bath and pressed him against the cold of the tile and kissed him as the steam fogged the mirrors. It was then he knew he wasn't imagining this unspoken tension, but still hadn't been brave enough to further pursue him. After the lot of them had finally eased into addressing the giant elephants in the room, it became safer to explore these varying degrees of love between them all -- yet of course, Keith and Lance, for their own stubborn reasons, held themselves back. Not anymore. 

Lance kisses him hungrily, hands roaming the dip in his abs, brushing over his pressing hard-on. He feels his ears burning as Keith groans, yanking on his waistband as he feels the tug on his tank top. Keith pulls it over his head, his boxers and Lance's pajama pants the only fabric left between their friction. Keith straddles him, both of them taking turns breathing out knowing chuckles and laughs. Nervous and excited with the thoughts of "oh this is actually finally gonna happen." Keith balances himself on Lance's hips, his hair shadowing his eyes as he chew on his lip coyly.

"Lance," he starts airily, looking down at him like he's the only thing he sees -- he feels pinned down by only his stare, hands unbound, his chest weighted with feelings. "I like you a lot, Lance. I'm sorry I -- waited so long to tell you." 

Lance wants to meet this with another kiss, but instead he just grins up at him, fighting the tingle of tears in the corner of his eyes. "Keith -- I like you too. A lot. Like _a lot_ \-- "

"I know," Keith tells him, grinding against his hardened cock, massaging him through his pants -- it's about time they come off -- Lance reaches for his boxers impatiently -- 

"Keith -- where's the -- "

"Wait, wait -- " Keith shifts off of him for a moment and Lance whines, holding onto his hips as he reaches for the contents of the night dresser beside them. He takes out the lube and the bottle of pills -- pops one of them dry, like a show-off -- squirts the warming fluid in his hand, pulling Lance's pants off. He watches him with his teeth" clenched, watching him lube up his cock, his breathing shallow as he comes to terms with the fact that it's gonna be inside him very soon and he turns over in bed, not seeing Keith's puzzled brows as he does so.

"What're you -- "

Lance looks over his shoulder, on his hands and knees. "Uh, hello, I'm gonna be taking you, right?" 

Keith's ears are pink. "Yeah, but..." 

"What, I thought you liked doggy style," Lance winks, annoyingly suggestive but Keith smiles fondly. 

"I mean yeah, but -- I wanted you to sit on me." 

Oh. Lance pulls himself back up, scratching at the back of his neck. "O-Oh. That's. Okay, that's cool -- "

"I mean if you'd rather do it like this, then -- "

Lance stammers in protest. "No! No, I mean -- no it's okay, I just thought -- I didn't know you'd wanna -- "

"I wanna look at your face," Keith tells him, unguarded and plain. It makes the heat rise in his neck and his heart race. 

"Oh," is all he can manage, watching him lie on his back. Keith is rock-stiff, the sheen of the lube slick on his cock. Lance has never been more excited to have a seat. 

With some encouraging stroking of fingers and just a bit more warming lube, Lance settles himself onto his cock, the burning of his head exactly what he'd been aching for. Keith makes those whining noises again, sending Lance's already spinning head into orbit. It's a mesmerizing blend of hurt and pleasure, a feeling of fullness so extreme he thinks he might hurl from it, or maybe it's just that it feels so good he's getting too light-headed, but Lance moves on his dick, trying to remember how to do this since it's not often that he's on-top-but-still-on-bottom. He watches Keith's face bliss out, watches the sweat pour from his brow, his chest and neck pink and shimmering with sweat. He wants to lick it all off. 

He boldly bends down to mouth at his skin, the salty warmth sizzling on his tongue, Keith's moaning like music in his ears. He doesn't stay like that for long, the stretch is a little uncomfortable -- but Keith enjoys it, clawing at the broad expanse of Lance's chest and abs, his slightly longer nails painting streaks of peach pink along his taut skin. He feels his muscles -- all of them -- twitching and flexing as Keith takes a hold of Lance's dick, stroking him out of sync with his thrusts. 

"Lance, Lance, this is -- this is really -- "

"Keith, you feel -- so good -- so good -- "

He's not going to last much longer, not if Keith says anything else, if he says one more thing that's it, it's definitely over -- it's going to be over soon but it'll be over super soon if he says anything like -- 

"I love you Lance," he says breathlessly, with a small quirk of a smile. Lance is about to be spent. He doesn't warn him, he just cums, covering Keith's chest in his fluid as Keith follows suit, the both of them making a mess of each other. Hunk is going to be pissed -- he just did laundry the other day -- 

Keith grabs some tissues and Lance helps him clean off, both of them spurting out huffs of laughter, relieved and satisfied. They tug their boxers and pants on again, wordlessly tucking themselves in under the sheets, wordlessly wrapping their arms around each other, the hum of the overhead fan the only noise aside from their ragged breaths. Lance feels almost stiff with his arm tucked under Keith's shoulders, but with zero desire to move, he clutches him close, wondering how long he'll want to stay like this before slinking off to sleep in Shiro's quarter. Not that that's an issue, of course -- he respects what they have, he does. He'll probably go off to sleep with Hunk or Allura anyway, but -- 

"Hey. Lance?" 

He perks his head up off the pillow. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I stay with you? Tonight?"

Lance almost chokes on his own breath. "You wanna -- sleep in here with me?"

"Would you mind?" 

"Too lazy to go to your room?" he teases him, but Keith's not laughing. Or smiling. 

"I wanna sleep with you." He's serious. Oh. Lance flubbers with his words. 

"O-Oh, well -- yeah, if you're sure -- "

Keith rolls over and readjusts himself so that they're both more comfortable, pressing his lips against his temple before resting his head on the pillow again. "Thanks."

Lance lets the gooey feeling in his chest slide its way down to his stomach before talking again. "Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Keith smiles and shuts his eyes, not saying anything more. They don't need to tonight. They can save it for next time. Next time, when Keith bottoms. 

Lance smiles, too.


End file.
